


Barring the Way

by tcwordsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been the righteous man for years, but Dean Winchester has something left to learn about righteousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barring the Way

An angel they’ve never met before bars their way to the last trial.

“Hey, move!” Dean barks out, stepping up to stand toe-to-toe with the angel.  She raises an eyebrow and tips her head to one side.  He follows the movement and a flaming broadsword appears in her hand, the point resting in the dirt. “Oh, wow, you’ve got a flaming sword. I’m impressed,” Dean rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist; a spare angel blade slides out of his sleeve, “I’d love to stay and cross swords, but we’re kind of in a hurry here.”

He flings his other hand to gesture toward Sam standing behind him.  Sam’s cough has sounded wetter as the months progressed, and the angel can tell it’s taking much of Dean’s fortitude to avoid wincing as his younger brother hacks up another mouthful of blood.

“The Lord’s trials are arduous for a reason, Winchester,” the angel says, rolling her shoulders and extending her wings. She doesn’t feel the need to elaborate, surely the retching blood is warning enough as to the price Sam Winchester can expect if he persists.

Dean mimics her shoulder roll and narrows his eyes, “Yeah, because Heaven’s full of dicks. Look, you need to move because we have to close the gates of Hell.”

The angel flattens her mouth into a line and shifts her broadsword from her side to clasp it in front of her, point still down, "You have to close the gates of Hell, Dean Winchester, or you should?"

"I have to because I should," he replies instantly.

"You must realize they're not the same thing. What you can’t understand are the implications and ramifications of an Earth with no Hell; you only see what you hope is a light at the end of an admittedly long and painful tunnel,” she squares her shoulders and folds back her wings, “Just because you are righteous does not mean you are right."

Dean shakes his head, "Shows what you know, being righteous means being right."

"No, Dean; all you need to be righteous is to believe yourself to be right," she steps back and brings her sword up, leveling the point mere inches away from Dean’s chest, “In that regard, and only in that regard, I find we have much in common.”


End file.
